Secrets
by Herminny2001
Summary: Hannah et Peter ont été adoptés par Tony Stark lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Lorsque leur père commence à dépérir, ils décide de le protéger en devenant des super-héros, ce qu'ils doivent évidemment cacher. Le pire, c'est que ce n'est pas le seul secret que garde Hannah... femslash et slash
1. Chapter 1

Hannah observait à travers la fenêtre les hirondelles qui picoraient dans la cour du lycée. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé être aussi libre que ces oiseaux et pouvoir s'envoler dès qu'elle le voulait mais à la place, elle se retrouvait coincée en cours d'histoire, à devoir écouter les leçons sans intérêt de M. Audibert. Elle avait beau adorer l'histoire, ces cours étaient trop simples et ennuyeux…

Elle sursauta lorsque son frère jumeau, Peter, lui envoya un coup de coude. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et chuchota :

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« Papa vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'il y aurait une réunion avengers à la maison et qu'on allait donc devoir manger seul. Il est désolé. »

« Oh… » Evidemment Hannah était déçue, tout comme devait l'être Peter, le vendredi soir était normalement une soirée film/pizza en famille, donc le fait que ça soit annulé n'était pas très réjouissant… Mais elle comprenait : son père était Iron Man et avait des obligations à cause de ça.

Et puis, cela leur permettrait à Peter et elle de s'entraîner un peu…

Elle murmura :

« Donc, on pourrait peut-être s'entraîner ? »

Peter hocha la tête avec un petit sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur ce que le prof disait. Hannah, elle, se remit à observer les hirondelles.

« Dring ! »

Elle soupira de soulagement : sa dernière heure de cours était enfin terminée et était désormais en vacances ! Elle rangea ses affaires rapidement et en souriant, se leva et quitta la salle de classe. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, Peter la rejoignit, essoufflé d'avoir couru pour la rattraper.

Ils sortirent de leur lycée et commencèrent à marcher vers la tour Stark.

« D'après toi, sur quoi porte la réunion de ce soir ? » demanda-t-il

Elle haussa les épaules :

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils doivent aider à la reconstitution de New York ? »

Il y a quelques mois Loki et une armée extraterrestre avaient attaqué New York et les avengers avaient causé beaucoup de dégâts en tentant de les arrêter. Une bonne partie des gens en avait voulu aux Avengers pour ça et les tenait pour responsables de ce qui c'était passé. Il était donc tout à fait envisageable que le gouvernement ait décidé que c'était aux superheros de tout réparer…

Peter grimaça :

« J'espère que ce n'est pas ça : déjà que papa est encore bouleversé par l'attaque, il ne supportera probablement pas qu'on le fasse culpabiliser comme ça… »

Il avait raison. Leur père avait été _très_ marqué par l'attaque : il s'en était voulu ne pas être parvenu à sauver tout le monde. Evidemment, étant Tony Stark et donc une personne très peu douée pour gérer ses sentiments, il faisait semblant de s'en moquer et d'être fier de lui, illusion que la majorité des gens croyait très facilement. Mais Peter et Hannah, eux, savaient à quel point c'était faux : ils l'avaient entendu faire des cauchemars, ils l'avaient vu regarder avec un regard désolé les monuments qui avaient été détruits pendant l'attaque, ils avaient remarque qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps à améliorer ses armures afin de mieux protéger les citoyens la prochaine fois.

Donc, oui, si le but de la réunion était de punir et de faire culpabiliser les avengers, cela aurait probablement un effet affreux sur leur père.

Hannah vit au visage sombre de son petit frère qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle, elle décida de lui faire penser à autre chose :

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi pour s'entraîner ? »

Peter réfléchit pendant un moment puis répondit avec un grand sourire :

« Je voudrais m'entraîner à combattre avec toi ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil surpris :

« Je croyais que tu préférais faire des potions ? »

« Effectivement, mais je me dis qu'il faudrait aussi que je sois meilleur en combat… »

Elle hocha la tête. Ils avaient commencé ces entrainements il y a de cela trois mois lorsque Peter lui avait avoué que son corps agissait bizarrement depuis qu'il avait été mordu par une araignée. Elle-même lui avait avoué qu'elle avait des pouvoirs et que cela faisait près de cinq ans qu'elle les cachait. Ils avaient tous deux décidé que grâce à ces capacités ils pourraient devenir des superheros et qu'il leur fallait donc s'entraîner. Bien-sûr, ils ne voulaient pas inquiéter leur père et ne l'avaient donc pas mis au courant…

Cela pouvait sembler être étrange qu'ils prennent ainsi la décision de cacher une partie si importante de leur vie comme ça, sans trop d'hésitation, mais il fallait bien comprendre que pour Peter et Hannah garder ça secret permettrait plutôt à sauver leur père : celui-ci refuserait toujours que ses enfants se mettent en danger et combattent avec lui, par contre il pourrait plus facilement accepter que des inconnus masqués se joignent à l'équipe. Ce serait compliqué bien-sûr de faire en sorte de gagner la confiance des avengers tout en gardant leur identité secrète mais c'était faisable… Et puis, Hannah était habituée à garder des trucs secrets…

« Hannah ? On est arrivé. »

Elle sursauta et réalisa que Peter avait raison et qu'ils étaient effectivement dans la salle d'entraînement de la tour Stark. De toute évidence, elle avait été si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle avait fait la majeure partie du chemin jusqu'à chez elle (soit vingt minutes de marche) sans s'en rendre compte… Elle haussa intérieurement les épaules en se disant qu'elle devrait probablement faire attention à être moins distraite.

Elle s'avança sur le tatami et se tourna vers son frère qui la regardait avec un sourire d'excitation sur les lèvres. Elle changea par magie ses vêtements en une tenue plus adaptée au combat et se mit en position.

Leurs combats durant les séances d'entraînement utilisaient autant les différents arts martiaux que leurs capacités. Aucun des deux n'hésitait à frapper fort parce qu'ils étaient déterminés à devenir des superheros et sauver leur père.

 _Enfin s'il ne s'autodétruit pas avant qu'on ne soit en capacité de l'aider,_ pensa amèrement Hannah.

* * *

Le soir-même, après l'entraînement :

Après avoir combattu pendant deux bonnes heures, ils prirent une douche et se dirigèrent vers l'étage contenant la cuisine. Ils furent très surpris d'y retrouver leur père (d'habitude les réunions duraient plus longtemps que ça) qui semblait assez abattu. Cependant, évidemment, dès qu'il perçut leur présence, il se redressa et tenta de sourire.

Hannah sentit son cœur se serrer : depuis l'attaque de New York, elle le voyait dépérir mais comme il refusait de les inquiéter, il faisait semblant que tout allait bien entre eux…

« Comment s'est passée votre journée ? »

Pendant que Peter expliquait que tout était allé comme d'habitude et qu'ils étaient très contents d'être enfin en vacances, Hannah se perdait dans ses pensées. Elle sentait qu'un truc n'allait pas, il y avait une personne dans la tour qui semblait émettre de la magie. Cela l'inquiéter doublement : déjà parce qu'elle ne savait pas si son père était au courant de cette menace potentielle, ensuite parce que si elle pouvait sentir sa présence, l'inverse pouvait également s'appliquer et il fallait espérer que cela ne mettrait pas à jour son secret…

Elle hésita puis dit rapidement à son père et à son frère qu'elle allait aux toilettes. Lorsqu'elle fut dans le couloir, elle appela Jarvis :

« Jarvis, qui se trouve en se moment dans cette tour ? »

L'IA mit un moment avant de répondre :

« Il y a , Peter, Loki et vous. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'écria :

« Loki ?! Mais n'était-elle pas sur Asgard en train de purger sa peine ? »

« Elle a été emmenée ici par le Shield lors de la réunion de ce soir. »

« Ok, merci beaucoup Jarvis. » dit-elle en hochant la tête. Bon, au moins, son père devait être au courant qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs dans sa maison ce qui était un bon point. Mais, le fait que ça soit Loki, ça c'était une catastrophe : comment pourrait-Tony se remettre de l'attaque dans New York s'il avait chez lui la cause de ce qui s'était passé ? Ils risquaient de s'entretuer…

Elle repartit vers la cuisine où Peter et son père était maintenant en train de discuter de physique.

Au bout de quelques secondes, son père se tourna vers elle et vit son visage décomposé. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Hannah, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que Loki fait ici ? »

L'expression de Tony se figea et il chercha un moment comment formuler ce qu'il allait dire :

« Le Shield pense que Loki pourrait nous servir en se battant à nos côtés. Cependant ils ne lui font heureusement pas du tout confiance et veulent qu'on la surveille ici à la tour Stark. Elle va donc habiter avec nous pour une période indéterminée. Je suis désolé, ils ne m'ont pas vraiment demandé mon avis »

Peter et elle s'approchèrent de leur père pour le serrer dans leurs bras. Le premier des deux tenta de rassurer leur père :

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'es pas responsable d'une décision du Shield… Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr… »

Hannah, elle, ne disait rien : elle voulait croire en ce que disait Peter bien-sûr, mais elle sentait qu'il se trompait…


	2. Chapter 2

Salut

/!\ : Loki est ooc (elle est gentille)

J'espère que ça vous plaira

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ils passèrent un moment à discuter tous les trois de ce que l'arrivée de Loki chez eux impliquait avant d'aller se coucher. Hannah était allongée dans son lit, plongée dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Elle sursauta avant d'autoriser la personne à entrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit Peter ouvrir la porte et marcher vers son lit ; il avait l'air embêté. Il hésita, puis demanda :

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? »

Elle hocha la tête, peu surprise de sa demande : elle était aussi inquiète que lui et l'avoir à ses côtés ne pouvait que l'aider. Elle l'invita à prendre place dans le lit, ce qu'il fit silencieusement. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne reprenne la parole :

« Je sais que l'on ne s'est pas encore suffisamment entrainés mais Papa a besoin de nous maintenant. »

Elle avait longuement réfléchi avant de prendre la décision d'aborder ce sujet avec son frère. En tant que grande sœur (pas de beaucoup, certes, mais elle prenait son rôle très au sérieux), elle voulait à tout prix éviter toute situation dans laquelle il n'était pas en sécurité. Mais… Mais avec Loki dans la tour et près de leur père lors des combats, il était nécessaire qu'ils soient complètement préparés à le protéger.

« Tu veux qu'on… On devienne déjà des super-héros ? »

« Je sais que ça va être très dangereux et si tu ne te sens pas prêt, c'est pas grave, je peux commencer toute seule… Mais Papa n'est pas en état de se protéger pour l'instant… »

Peter réagit instantanément et s'exclama, les yeux brillant de colère :

« Il est hors de question que tu te mettes en danger de mort sans moi ! Tu te souviens de ce que ça faisait de voir les images des attaques à Manhattan en se faisant un sang d'encre, en ne pouvant rien faire d'autre à part espérer qu'il s'en sorte ? C'était horrible ! Je refuse catégoriquement de revivre ça en ayant en plus à m'inquiéter pour toi ! Je préfère me battre moi aussi et être là pour protéger ma famille ! »

Hannah comprenait pertinemment ce qu'il ressentait et ce dont il parlait : elle aurait réagi de la même manière si les rôles avaient été inversés. Elle s'était même attendue à cette réaction… Elle lui sourit faiblement et le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Donc tu veux qu'on devienne tous les deux des super-héros ? »

Le hochement de Peter fut solennel, tout comme son ton lorsqu'il répondit :

« C'était de toute façon ce qu'on avait prévu, non ? On s'entrainait pour ça depuis le début… On savait dès le départ que ça serait dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste qu'on doit commencer un peu plus tôt que prévu… »

« Oui, mais mentir à propos de l'entrainement c'est une chose, se battre à ses côtés sans qu'il ne devine nos identités sera autrement plus difficile… Il faudra aussi lui cacher nos éventuelles blessures et se trouver des alibis valides. Cela va être atrocement compliqué… »

Elle savait ce que c'était de mentir sur une longue période à ses proches, elle avait après tout caché à son frère ses pouvoirs pendant cinq ans et son père n'était toujours pas au courant. Et puis, il y avait l'autre secret…

Elle expérimentait déjà quotidiennement l'impression d'être rongée par la culpabilité et la terreur à l'idée qu'on découvre la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas que Peter vive ça.

Il haussa les épaules en souriant :

« Probablement oui, mais ça vaut le coup de le faire et je suis certain qu'on s'en sortira. »

Hannah se laissa gagner par l'optimisme de son frère et sourit également.

« Tu as raison. »

Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment de ce qu'ils devraient prévoir pour rendre leur projet réalisable, puis s'endormirent, nettement plus rassurés maintenant qu'ils savaient à peu près ce qu'ils allaient faire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin :

Hannah se réveilla comme à son habitude beaucoup plus tôt que son frère. Elle se leva et sortit du lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Peter, avant de prendre son ordi dans les mains et de se diriger vers le salon. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et commença ses recherches sur les matières les plus adaptés durant les combats. Ils avaient besoin de quelque chose de souple et de résistant. Elle commença à dessiner ce à quoi leurs tenues ressembleraient : elle se voyait bien dans quelque chose de vert et Peter dans du rouge.

Tout en faisant ça, elle répondait au message de Charlie, une fille qu'elle avait rencontré sur un site de rencontre.

 **« Tu es en vacances il me semble ? »**

« **Oui, effectivement, tu ne l'es pas ? »**

Hannah ne savait quasiment rien de cette Charlie. Enfin si, elle savait énormément de choses par rapport à ce qu'elle aimait et détestait, à ses centres d'intérêt, ses rêves, etc… Mais elle ne savait si Charlie était son vrai nom, son adresse (elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elles vivent dans le même pays …), ou son âge.

Parler avec une inconnue et lui confier autant de chose n'était pas particulièrement prudent, Hannah l'admettant sans problème. Cependant, elle aimait tant leurs discussions et cela lui faisait tellement de bien d'échanger avec quelqu'un comme elle, qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter.

« **Non, là où je vis les vacances ne sont que dans un mois… :(**

 **Tu as prévu de faire quoi pendant ces deux semaines ? »**

 _'Protéger mon père d'une déesse complètement tarée qui habite depuis hier chez nous, devenir avec mon frère des super-héros et finir mes devoirs… Enfin bref, que des trucs normaux quoi…'_ pensa-t-elle ironiquement avec un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

A la place elle tapa comme réponse :

« **Travailler (j'ai un gros exam dans quelques semaines) et gérer une cousine chiante qui vient vivre chez nous pour une durée indéterminée… Rien de bien excitant en somme… Et toi, que feras-tu quand tu seras finalement en vacances ? »**

Voilà, Loki venait d'être transformée en ''cousine chiante''…

« **Bonne chance avec ta cousine… En quoi est-ce qu'elle est chiante exactement ? Et pourquoi vient-elle vivre chez vous comme ça ?**

 **Hum… Je ne suis pas sûre mais je crois que je vais profiter de ces congés pour faire mon coming out à mes amis et peut-être à ma famille… »**

Hannah fixa l'écran de son portable pendant quelques secondes, trop surprise pour réagir. Elles avaient plusieurs fois parlé du fait qu'il faudrait bien un jour qu'elles sortent du placard mais cela semblait à chaque fois quelque chose de lointain, qui n'arriverait pas dans un futur proche. Personnellement, Hannah ne se sentait absolument pas prête pour ça… Elle se doutait bien-sûr que son père et Peter réagiraient probablement très bien mais pour une raison qu'elle ne pourrait s'expliquer, elle ne se sentait pas encore de le dire.

Elle se sentit encore plus fière de Charlie pour réussir à faire quelque chose qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas encore envisager.

« **Elle ment en permanence, enfreint régulièrement la loi et a un sale caractère… Elle vient vivre chez nous parce que ses parents ont décidé de partir en vacances sans elles quelques temps -_-'**

 **C'est génial ! Je suis super fière de toi ! Comment comptes-tu faire ça ? »**

Bon, le soi-disant voyage des parents n'était pas particulièrement crédible mais avec un peu de chance ça passerait ?

Elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur les costumes en attendant la réponde de Charlie. Ce fut en vain. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser c'était au fait qu'elle voulait devenir une courageuse super-héroïne alors qu'elle n'osait même pas dire à sa famille qu'elle aimait les filles… Elle savait que c'était normal de mettre un moment pour l'assimiler et l'assumer, mais elle se sentait tout de même particulièrement nulle.

En fait, elle ne craignait pas vraiment la réaction de son père ou de son frère, c'était plus que chaque fois qu'elle pensait à leur dire, une voix hurlait dans sa tête lui hurlait que c'était peut-être juste une phase, que ça pouvait passer. Elle savait qu'elle était lesbienne, que l'orientation ne change pas au cours du temps et qu'il n'y avait donc aucune chance qu'elle se réveille un matin en découvrant qu'elle est devenue hétéro, mais de manière totalement irrationnelle, elle s'accrochait à cette idée qu'elle serait un jour comme les autres, au moins sur ce plan là…

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque son portable vibra.

« **Elle enfreint la loi et ton père est d'accord à l'idée qu'elle vienne chez vous ?!**

 **Je ne sais pas trop… Je pense que je vais essayer de parler d'une célébrité gay afin de voir s'ils sont homophobes, puis s'ils ne semblent pas trop mal réagir, je leur dirai… Je ne suis pas encore sûre d'y arriver… Une fois, j'avais essayé de le dire à ma meilleure amie mais cela n'avait pas marché : j'avais ouvert la bouche et rien n'était sorti… »**

Hannah comprenait tout à fait ce que Charlie décrivait. Après avoir découvert sa magie, elle avait essayé d'en parler à son père mais elle en avait été physiquement incapable, comme si ses cordes vocales avaient subitement arrêté de fonctionner.

« Bonjour, tu dois être la fille de Stark ? »

Elle sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers la personne qui venait de lui parler.

 _Merde ! Loki… pensa-t-elle_

Une multitude d'émotions la submergea : de la colère pour le mal que Loki avait causé à son père, de la peur à cause de la puissance de la déesse, de la fascination pour sa magie qu'Hannah sentait tout autour d'elle, et du désir parce que, bordel, de toute évidence on pouvait être à la fois une horrible méchante qui tue plein de monde et extrêmement canon…

A la façon qu'avaient ses joues de chauffer, elle devina qu'elle était en train de rougir. Elle tenta quelques fractions de seconde de se calmer avant de déclarer de la voix la plus froide qu'elle put :

« En effet… Et vous êtes celle qui a échoué à dominer le monde lorsque vous avez attaqué notre planète ? »

Ok, rappeler à une déesse superpuissante ses échecs n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, mais elle était une Stark donc il était inévitable qu'elle soit insolente et provocante…

Heureusement, Loki ne sembla pas s'offusquer : elle eut une étincelle amusée dans son regard et sourit, en répondant :

« Personnellement, je préfère dire que c'est Thanos qui a échoué dans sa conquête de Midgard… Mais peu importe, ne parlons pas davantage de ça, il y a tellement d'autres sujets qui semblent bien plus intéressants… »

Elle s'interrompit pendant quelques secondes et détailla du regard Hannah, qui eut une accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Etait-ce de la peur ? Non, elle n'aurait pas eu très chaud si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait au contraire eut très froid… Loki reprit, avec un sourire encore plus grand, comme si elle était consciente et amusée de l'embarras dans lequel elle plongeait l'adolescente.

« Comme par exemple ta magie ? »

Hannah blanchit et bégaya :

« Je… Je ne vois pas ce dont vous parlez, vous devez faire erreur… »

Loki éclata de rire (un très beau rire remarqua Hannah).

« Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de me le cacher : j'avais déjà senti hier la présence de quelqu'un ayant des pouvoirs et dès que je suis entrée dans cette pièce j'ai pu être certaine que c'était toi. Tu es très puissante, tu sais ? »

Hermione était terrifiée. Loki allait tout dire à son père, c'était certain… Et ce dernier avait beau énormément l'aimer, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il n'apprécie pas trop d'apprendre que sa fille n'était pas humaine…

La déesse dut sentir sa terreur car son expression changea subitement. Elle semblait… Inquiète ? Elle s'approcha rapidement de l'adolescente et lui posa doucement la main sur le bras, comme si elle voulait lui apporter du réconfort.

« Tu sembles avoir peur ? Je ne crois pas que ça soit ma seule présence qui te provoque une telle frayeur puisque tu n'étais pas apeurée au début de notre conversation… Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur, jeune midgardienne ? »

Hannah la regarda dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était sérieuse et supplia :

« Ne dites rien à mon père ! Je vous en supplie ! Il ne doit rien savoir à propos de ma magie… Je ferai ce que vous voulez mais s'il vous plaît ne lui dites rien… »

Loki sembla très surprise parce qu'Hannah venait de dire :

« Ne rien lui dire ne me parait pas impossible mais j'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi l'idée qu'il soit au courant te terrifie à ce point… Il a côtoyé d'autres personnes qui n'était pas complètement humaines par le passé, que ce soit Hulk, l'espèce de super soldat ou mon frère… Pourquoi ne t'accepterait-il pas aussi ? »

« Parce que la dernière personne qu'il a vu faire de la magie est une déesse totalement folle qui voulait contrôler notre planète et tuer ses amis ! Je ne pense que ça lui ait laissé une bonne image de ce que la magie était… » rétorqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

La déesse resta un moment pensive avant de reprendre la parole :

« N'étant pas responsable de mes actions lors des attaques de Manhattan, je ne m'excuserai pas de ce qui s'est passé… Cependant, je suis désolée pour toi si tu as raison et qu'il rejette effectivement toute forme de magie à cause de ce qu'il m'a vue faire lorsque j'étais possédée… » Elle fit une courte pause et reprit. « Après, j'ai beau ne pas beaucoup le connaître, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il était particulièrement intelligent pour un midgardien et ouvert d'esprit. Je pense que s'il apprend que tu es une sorcière, il aura peut-être un peu de mal au début mais il t'acceptera assez vite… »

Hannah écarquilla les yeux : depuis le début de leur conversation, Loki était étrangement gentille avec elle, très loin du monstre que lui avait décrite son père. Et puis ce qu'elle disait rejoignait le propos de Peter lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à leur père à propos de sa magie. Lui aussi lui avait dit qu'elle ne devrait pas être aussi terrifiée de la réaction de Tony.

Elle demanda faiblement :

« Croyez-moi, j'espère que vous avez raison… Cependant, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque : acceptez-vous de garder mes pouvoirs secrets ? »

Loki la fixa longuement et déclara solennellement :

« J'accepte à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je veux t'entraîner personnellement. Tu es vraiment puissante et sans enseignement adapté, tu pourrais être un véritable danger pour les autres et surtout pour toi-même. »

Hannah fronça les sourcils et observa avec attention le visage de la déesse, cherchant quelque chose qui montrerait qu'elle ment, qu'elle cherche à la piéger. Mais, il n'y a rien : son expression est détendue et sa magie flotte tranquillement autour d'elle.

« Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Le Shield n'étant, je l'espère, pas au courant pour moi, ils ne vous reprocheront rien si je maitrise mal mes pouvoirs et blesse quelqu'un. En fait, si quelqu'un découvre que vous m'entraînez, on pourrait croire que vous souhaitez former des gens pour vos aider dans des crimes, et ça serait mauvais pour vous… Non, vraiment, je ne parviens pas à comprendre l'intérêt que vous pourriez y trouver… »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Loki. Pas le sourire méprisant et effrayant qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait attaqué New-York. Non, celui-là était plus sincère et si Hannah n'était pas aussi tendue, elle aurait probablement rougi parce ce sourire rendait le visage de la déesse encore plus beau.

Cette dernière s'expliqua :

« En fait, il y a plein de différentes raisons : déjà, je suis de nature assez curieuse et j'ai particulièrement envie de découvrir tout ce que tu peux faire avec tes pouvoirs. Ensuite, je sens que vais très facilement m'ennuyer sur Midgard, donc avoir une élève à entraîner me semble être une bonne occupation. Enfin, … » Loki lui jeta un coup d'œil, hésita, puis termina « Non, tu n'es probablement pas encore prête pour la dernière raison… »

« Loki, quelle est la dernière raison ? »

La déesse faillit éclata de rire en voyant l'adorable adolescente essayer de paraître menaçante.

« Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas pour le moment… »

Les sourcils d'Hannah étaient toujours froncés en une expression agacée et méfiante, mais elle n'insista pas, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit.

« Donc, pour résumer la situation : vous allez m'entraîner et vous ne direz rien à mon père ? »

Loki hocha la tête en souriant. Hannah hésita un peu puis murmura :

« Je ne vous fais par encore confiance mais… Merci. »

Quand elle avait appris la veille que Loki allait vivre avec eux, elle l'avait vu comme une catastrophe. Finalement, cela ne s'annonçait pas si mal.


End file.
